Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-167030 (PTD 1) discloses a technology of allowing a motor to operate as a generator at a time of braking to have the motor generate regenerative power and charging a vehicle-mounted battery with the generated regenerative power in a hybrid vehicle which runs with motive power of an engine and a motor.